Fiesta de disfraces
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: A Ino no le gustan las fiestas de disfraces, pero sus amigas la convences para ir a una... ¿Puede que ir a la fista sea tan terrible como ella piensa? GaaIno


**Bueno, no me pegueis pero... este one-shot es un GaaIno!! Sí, ya me decidí a escribir uno, se que esta pareja no tiene mucha fama y tampoco mucho sentido XD, pero a mi me encanta y solo espero que os guste este one-shot...**

**

* * *

**

**Fiesta de disfraces**

-¡No pienso ir! ¡Ni hablar!-protestó Ino sentándose en su cama. Sakura entrecerró los ojos e hizo un puchero, Tenten ser puso la mano sobre la cabeza mientras a miraba a Ino con resignación y Hinata la miró con algo de preocupación.

-¡Vas a ir!-atacó Sakura. Ino frunció el ceño.

-¡No puedes obligarme!-reprochó la rubia. Tenten las observó con algo de preocupación y dijo:

-Ya es suficiente, Ino, ya hace tiempo que no sales, olvídate de Sai, ya se acabó todo lo que hubo entre vosotros.

-¡Ya me he olvidado de ese baka!-gritó Ino enfadada, odiaba que le recordaran al desgraciado de Sai.

-Tienes que salir a distraerte-propuso Hinata. Ino bufó:

-No voy a ir a esa estúpida fiesta de disfraces. Además, ¿para qué queréis que vaya? Tú Sakura, te pegarás a Sasuke, Tenten a Neji y Hinata a Naruto.

-Bueno, hay alguien más-dijo Sakura poniendo una sonrisa pícara, Ino se sonrojó.

-¿Te refieres a…?-preguntó Ino, pero Sakura la interrumpió:

-¡Sabaku no Gaara! ¡Está tan bueno!

-¡Frentona! ¡Estás con Sasuke! ¡Ahora no te permito que te fijes en él!-gritó Ino realmente celosa. Sakura sonrió y dijo:

-Bien, vale, tranquila, y lo siento.

-El caso es que no voy a ir-dijo Ino. Tenten, Sakura y Hinata sonrieron maliciosamente.

…

-_¡¡Malditas!! Juro que se lo haré pagar…_-pensó Ino mientras avanzaba por el gimnasio del instituto, que ahora mismo estaba convertido en un salón de fiesta de disfraces. Llegó la mesa donde se sentaba con sus amigas y se sentó en una silla, con cuidado de no manchar el precioso vestido blanco que llevaba, su máscara blanca con pequeños brillantes resaltaba su mirada azulada, haciendo que se viera bonita. Suspiró con algo de desánimo y miró como Sakura y Sasuke bailaban felices mientras se miraban a los ojos con ternura y con amor. Ino puso una mano sobre su boca para ahogar un sollozo, se estaba acordado de cómo habían roto Sai y ella, Ino pensaba que tendría futuro su relación… ¡Qué equivocada estaba! El chico se había tomado la molestia de que se enterara que no quería seguir con ella engañándola con otra. ¡Menuda humillación para Ino Yamanaka! Menos mal que Gaara se había encargado de darle su merecido al muy estúpido…

-_Gaara_-pensó Ino sonrojada al recordarse de él. Se acordaba como la había consolado, como había hecho todo lo posible para que estuviera mejor… como la había besado. Sí, Gaara había acabado besando a Ino tras haberla consolado después de que hubiera cortado con Sai… No es que fuera algo que estaba previsto, es solo algo que…pasó. Gaara había conectado sus labios con los de Ino, fundiéndose en un apasionado que beso que Ino tenía muy presente en su cabeza de adolescente enamorada. La sacaron de sus pensamientos al ver como alguien le golpeaba amistosamente el hombro, ella se dio la vuelta. Ella parecía una princesa, pero el chico que estaba delante de ella parecía un príncipe. Iba vestido de azul, con botas negras y todo. Su máscara negra hacía resaltar sus ojos aguamarina, haciéndolo más atractivo.

-¿Sí?-preguntó Ino algo temblorosa y sonrojada. El chico le sonrió dulcemente y, haciéndole una pequeña reverencia, preguntó:

-¿Me concedería el honor de este baile?

-Claro-aceptó sonrojada. Ino extendió su mano para coger la de su acompañante, quien se la había ofrecido antes. La chica y él caminaron hacia la pista de baile y empezaron a bailar, Ino estaba completamente embobada contemplando la sonrisa de su acompañante.

-Realmente eres preciosa-dijo el chico de repente, la chica se sonrojó.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Ino dubitativa, sin embargo, ya hacía un rato que pensaba que conocía la voz del chico. Ino se quedó a cuadros cuando el chico se acercó y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios. Entonces Ino abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, ese beso, esa pasión… Solo una persona que ella conocía podía darle un beso así…

-Gaara-dijo sonrojada cuando el beso se acabó. El chico sonrió sacándose la máscara negra mostrando su rostro a la perfección, no había duda de que era él. Sus ojos aguamarina, su cabello pelirrojo, su cuerpo. Gaara acarició la mejilla de Ino, después deslizó su mano hacia arriba para sacar su máscara y dejar también el rostro de Ino completamente al descubierto.

-Tal y como dije…eres preciosa-dijo Gaara mirándola intensamente. Ino suspiró y dijo:

-¿Por qué me dices esto?

-Porque me gustas-dijo Gaara acercando su rostro al de Ino. La chica se había sorprendida tras la declaración, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Puedo?-preguntó Gaara mientras rozaba sus labios con los de Ino. La sonrisa de Ino se volvió pícara y dijo:

-Por supuesto, eso cuando quieras.

El chico la cogió por la cintura y la besó intensamente. Se separaron por falta de aire e Ino sonrió, tal vez ir a la fiesta de disfraces no fue tan terrible como había pensado.

**Fin**

* * *

**Bueno, ahora puedo vivir tranquilo ya que escribí por fin el GaaIno XD. Bueno, solo espero que me dejéis reviews... Sayo!!**


End file.
